Socialite
Weather they are nobles, rich merchants, or some other socially adept person, one thing links all Socialites together; they all love to be the center of attention. They are persuasive and charismatic people. They have developed a unique talent to use their speaking skills to inspire several effects in their allies. They are known as skilled negotiators, counselors and advisers. Adventures Socialites adventure for numerous reasons. Sometimes they may have been sent on an errand by the king, or they may choose to gain fame and fortune. Some may have angered some powerful enemy and are seeking to escape. Whatever the reasons a Socialite usually finds herself in a position of leadership. She uses her talents to aid her companions in completing tasks, inspiring courage in others and handling social situations most adventurers aren’t skilled at. Abilities: charisma is the most important ability for a Socialite, all of her class abilities play off of it. Intelligence is also important because it grants the socialite more skill points. Game rules information Skills: Appraise, Bluff, Decipher Script, Diplomacy, Disguise, Gather information, knowledge (nobility and royalty) Knowledge (local), Knowledge (History), Perform, Profession, ride, sense motive, and speak language Skill points at 1st level: 4+ intelligence modifier x4 Skill points at each additional level: 4+int modifier Starting gold: 6d4x10 (150) Weapon and armor proficiencies: The Socialite proficient in simple weapons, and light armor, but no shields. Hit dice D6 Progression as bard(no spells) Special abilities Bonus class skill The socialite has a knack for picking up useful skills. She may designate any one cross class skill as a class skill. This skill is always a class skill, even when muliclassing or picking a prestige classes. Favor The Socialite has the ability to call in favors from those she knows by making a favor check, the Socialite can call upon contacts to ask for various effects. With a favor a Socialite can gain information that would normally take a lot of time and effort to research, acquire equipment or money, and documentation the party might need on their next adventure. To make a favor check, roll a 1d20 and add the Socialite’s favor bonus to the result. The Dm sets the DC for the check based upon the scope of the favor asked. The DC typically range from 10 for a simple favor to as high as 25 for highly dangerous, expensive, or illegal favors. The Socialite can’t take 10 or 20 on the check, nor can she retry for the same (or nearly the same) request. Favors should help advance the plot of the adventure. A favor that would enable the Socialite to circumvent and adventure should always be unavailable to the character, regardless of the roll. A socialite can attempt to call in a favor a number of times a week equal to half her Socialite levels rounded down (minimum one) The Dm should carefully monitor a Socialites’ use of the Favor ability to ensure that it’s not abused. Also an adventure should not hinge one the use of a favor. It should also never replace good role-playing or the use of other useful skills. Inspire Confidence Beginning at 2nd level, The socialite can use her natural charisma to bolster the party’s confidence. A party member must listen to and observe the Socialite for a full round to gain a benefit from this ability. An ally under the effect of Inspire confidence gains a +2 moral bonus to all saving throws, a +1 moral bonus on attack rolls and weapon damage rolls. The noble can inspire confidence once per day for every four levels of Socialite she has (once at 1st level , twice at 4th level, 3 time a day at 8th level.). The Socialite can a number of allies equal to half her Socialite levels rounded up. A socialite can’t inspire confidence in herself, the ability only aids her allies. Coordinate The Socialite has a knack for getting things done. By taking command of the situation she can get others to work together to accomplish the task at hand. She grants a bonus to the aid another action. This bonus is in addition to the normal bonuses from aiding another. Bonus feat As a socialite adventures she branches out and learns new things. She may choose from the following list of feats for a bonus feat. Deceitful, investigator, iron will, negotiator, persuasive, run, self-sufficient, and skill focus. Leadership Due to her tremendous charisma, the socialite is known to attract followers. At 6th level the Socialite gains the Leadership feat. Inspire greatness Starting at 11th level a Socialite can inspire greatness in one ally. This ability functions like the Inspire Confidence ability, only it affects a single hero. It grants the target +2d6 temporary hit points, +2 competence bonus on attack rolls, +2 moral bonus on saving throws. The effect lasts for 5 rounds and the Socialite can inspire greatness a once per day. For every three levels of Socialite she has above level 11, she can affect one additional ally. The socialite can’t inspire greatness in herself, it affects only her allies. Category:Socialite